


On Unnecessary Drama

by TripUpStairs



Category: Glee
Genre: Crush, F/F, Humor, Jealousy, One-Sided Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripUpStairs/pseuds/TripUpStairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Faberry Week's jealousy prompt. Even though they're all now in college, Santana finds that Rachel and Quinn are being as unnecessarily dramatic as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Unnecessary Drama

**Author's Note:**

> For Faberry Week's jealousy prompt. Something kind of fun and silly, I hope.
> 
> Season 4? What season 4? I haven't been watching, and so while this is set during Rachel and Quinn's respect freshman years, I kind of borrowed aspects of developments that I've seen on tumblr. Largely though, this is only canon up to the end of season 3.
> 
> For anon, who asked for Marley/Quinn. This is the closest I could get to that. Also, for all the bitches.
> 
> Thank you to thoughtsinorange for always being a great sounding board for any ideas. She suggested I try out Santana's POV for this fic so hopefully I did an okay job.

Santana can make the drive home in three and a half hours if she doesn't stop and if she hits all the green lights between Louisville and Lima. With that in mind, she begs off of Thursday's cheer practice and promises to show up Saturday in time to get ready for the football game. She leaves U of L as soon as she gets out of class on Thursday afternoon and is nearly to Lima by the time the sky starts darkening. She only has one class on Friday so it's not a huge deal that she's missing it—it's more like she doesn't care that she's skipping it anyway.

She returns home as much as she can because of Brittany, but with Quinn in town for her fall break—which, lucky bitch, Santana's is next week—it gives her even more of an incentive. Quinn hasn't been too elusive while at Yale, but they both have busy schedules so most of their interactions since the semester began have been reduced to text messages. Santana will never admit it to her stuck-up face, but she kind of misses Quinn. And yes, Santana knows she's being a bit unfair about Quinn's implied vanity, but whatever. She calls it like she sees it.

She goes straight to the Fabray home when she gets to Lima, and Santana can't stop the smile at seeing Quinn when she opens the door.

"Come here you bitch," Santana says, rolling her eyes at herself and at Quinn's stupid smile too.

Quinn laughs, but hugs her anyway. "Hello to you too."

"I only stopped by for a second because Britt is waiting. But I'm dragging your ass with me to glee tomorrow afternoon. They have extra practices this week to prep for an invitational or something—I don't know. But I promised Britt I'd make an appearance, and if I have to walk back inside that school you're coming with me."

Quinn shrugs. "Fine by me. You don't have to drag me. It'll be nice."

"Cool, I'm picking you up for a late lunch, and then we'll head over there. Try not to look too lame. We have legacies to protect now."

Quinn raises a singular, perfect eyebrow. Santana never thought she would miss that look, but she finds herself holding back yet another smile at the sight of it.

* * *

The next day, Santana strolls into the choir room with Quinn by her side in the middle of Mr. Schuester's opening lecture—which is no doubt about the lesson of the week. Brittany grins, clapping her hands together a couple of times, while most of the rest of the familiar and unfamiliar faces look on in what Santana guesses is puzzlement and recognition. Mr. Schuester gapes at them.

"Quinn, Santana, hello! What are you guys doing here?" he says after he recovers.

"It's my fall break—" Quinn begins.

"—And I told Britts that I would come visit today. So here we are," Santana interrupts, smirking.

"Wait… _the_  Quinn Fabray is here right now?" a blonde girl in a Cheerios uniform says with wide eyes. Based on her appearance, Santana knows from what Brittany told her that she has to be Kitty. Which, damn, she has hundreds of nicknames and jokes running through her head already, but Santana guesses that she should try to be nice. She stymies down her own bit of jealously that it's Quinn that has gotten Kitty so excited.

She has Brittany, and that's all she needs.

"Uh…yes. That's me," Quinn says hesitatingly.

A huge smile makes it way across Kitty's face, but Santana is now more focused on the cute brunette shooting an askance look at Kitty from a row below. She figures that has to be Marley, and Santana snickers as Marley's gaze travels from Kitty to Quinn, expression unchanging.

Schuester starts yapping about something, but Brittany is busy making eyes at her so Santana isn't really listening. She ends up standing in front of all the unfamiliar faces alongside Quinn as Mr. Schuester takes all the veteran glee members to the other side of the choir room. All Santana knows is that she's not working with Brittany right now and that was definitely not in the plan.

"So…" Quinn begins with a bit of uncertainty, "How about you guys perform the choreography and we'll see if we have any comments afterwards?"

"I think that is a great idea!" Kitty says, jumping out of her chair. She strides right up to Quinn, invading her personal space, and says breathlessly, "Hi Quinn, I'm Kitty. I'm a huge fan. You're basically everyone's idol."

Santana only barely resists laughing at the expression on Quinn's face, and she can't wait to hear what her friend has to say in response. But then Kitty is turning away, glaring at the others. "Come on! Get up," she snaps. "We're performing the choreography."

The others shuffle to their feet, and as they pass by, Santana turns to Quinn. "Wow, you got yourself a mini-me."

Quinn sighs slightly. "I have a feeling she's idealizing me for all the wrong reasons and over things that should never be glorified."

The cute brunette, Marley, passes by as Quinn speaks, and her eyes widen, staring unblinkingly at Quinn. But then Marley trips on the leg of a chair, stumbling forward. Quinn, as quick as ever—like a day hasn't gone by since her last Cheerio practice, like she never was in that car accident—whirls, grabbing Marley by the waist and upper arm, steadying her. Marley looks up at Quinn with wide blue eyes, her lips slightly parted.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asks gently.

Marley swallows visibly and then nods her head. Quinn smiles and releases her hold.

Santana kind of wants to vomit. But whatever. She waves her hand dismissively toward the group as Marley joins them. "Whenever you're ready I suppose…"

"We don't really have a beat or instrumentals to work with. Mr. Schue is using the piano and the jazz guys aren't here today," says the guy who could only be Puckerman's half-brother.

"Sing it yourselves. I don't know," Santana grouses.

"What's the song?" Quinn says much more patiently.

"Gaga's 'Marry the Night,'" Kitty answers quickly.

"Ah, Gaga. Despite the unoriginality in song selection you can't really go wrong with her for showcase value," Santana says.

"What Santana means to say," Quinn says sharply before her voice softens again, "is that it's not a bad selection at all." She smirks, and Santana knows she's not going to like what's coming next. "And that she'll be happy to sing if you guys want so you can just concentrate on the choreography for us to critique for the moment."

Santana purses her lips. She likes performing and she likes stupid glee club so she's actually more than happy to sing. Quinn knows that, but Santana's not going to give her the satisfaction of figuring out exactly what she wants. "Sure. Let me show these kids how it's done. As long as you're singing with me Quinn."

"I only know the chorus," Quinn says.

"Fine by me. This is my kind of show anyway," Santana says.

It takes Santana a second to remember the melody, but she cues them up and breaks into the first verse. She keeps a careful eye on the their attempts at dancing as she sings. When they hit the chorus, Quinn joins and Santana struggles to keep her laughter at bay. Kitty has the most ridiculous smile on her face, but it's Marley that really draws her attention. The girl stops mid dance, her eyes wide and locked on Quinn.

The rest of glee club is more of the same. Santana only gets distracted from Kitty and Marley's idealizing and crushing respectively by Brittany. When Mr. Schuester finally calls it a day, Kitty immediately corners Quinn, talking a mile a minute about Cheerios, glee club, and ruling the school. Santana scoffs. _Whatever_. She ruled McKinley in her time too. But then Brittany wraps an arm around her and Santana forgets all about Quinn for a moment.

Brittany starts chattering about unicorns and Blaine's hair gel, and Santana is thoroughly entertained. But then Brittany starts talking about scissors and Santana knows exactly what she really means. Unfortunately, she does have to give Quinn a ride home, and Quinn is still being talked to death by her mini-me.

"Q, let's bounce already," Santana says loudly, gently pulling Brittany over to their friend by hand.

Quinn looks up, and gives her a sharp nod. Her eyes steel and narrow as she turns her gaze back to Kitty, and Santana can't help but think that Quinn still has  _it_. She takes Kitty by the shoulders and Santana is more than intrigued by what follows.

"Kitty, listen to me carefully," Quinn says softly. "I've heard everything you've said, and I am going to tell you one thing. Just one thing that I want you to take to heart. Having power is not everything okay—especially if you abuse it. Glee club saved me. Cherish it. And the people you find in it."

Kitty gapes at her for a moment, and then she gives Quinn one sharp nod. She quickly turns, heading toward the door, but not before Santana could see the confusion play across her face.

Quinn sighs, running a hand through her hair. "That was not a flashback I wanted," she mutters. Then, louder, she says, "Give me one more second."

Santana scowls. Quinn doesn't even wait for a response before quickly striding to where Marley remains, fumbling with her bag.  _That bitch_.

"Hey, it's Marley right?" Quinn says just loudly enough that Santana can still hear.

Marley's eyes widen all over again. "Yes," she squeaks.

"She's not giving you too hard of a time is she? Kitty that is," Quinn says worriedly.

"No… Not all the time. She's gotten better," Marley says.

Even though Quinn's back is to her, Santana can practically see the frown painted on her face by the way her shoulders are set. Quinn reaches out with a hand, gently touching Marley on the shoulder. "Please let me know if she does. You can uh… Do you have a pen and a piece of paper?"

"Oh, yes, of course!" Marley says quickly before scrabbling through her bag. She rips out a sheet of paper, handing it to Quinn along with a pen with disbelieving eyes.

Quinn takes the sheet and quickly scribbles something on it before handing it back to Marley. "You can email or call me if things get bad again. I'll talk to her. Promise."

"Thank you," Marley says. She looks like she's seconds away from either tackling Quinn in a hug or trying to kiss her. Santana isn't certain which one she would find more amusing. "But can I ask why? Why are you so willing to help me?"

"Because you remind me of someone. Someone who made me better," Quinn says. And with that, Quinn turns around, and there's a single moment where Santana catches the pained smile across her face. She blinks, though, and then it's gone.

Brittany skips over to Quinn meeting her halfway. "Quinn, I meant to ask! Have you met Handsome Dan yet?"

Quinn laughs. "Not yet, but I told you that you would be the first to know if I did."

Santana tunes them out. Handsome Dan, Yale's bulldog mascot has become Brittany's favorite because " _Lord Tubbington would eat a cardinal, San._ " She happens to like her red cardinal mascot at U of L very much even if Brittany is not as enamored with it as she is with Quinn's. As they giggle over mascots, Santana watches Marley once again instead.

God, with those big doe eyes staring after Quinn and that breathless smile, Marley couldn't be more obvious.

 _Whatever_.

* * *

Santana drives like a bat out of hell on Wednesday afternoon once she gets out of class. She makes it from Louisville to Lima in exactly three hours and twenty-five minutes. She did  _not_  get enough Brittany time last week, and now that her fall break is here, she's determined to spend every moment possible with her girlfriend.

So when Brittany asks her to come to their invitational performance Thursday night, she says yes without hesitation. Besides, she'll enjoy watching her dance. She always does. What Santana does not expect at all is for Rachel Berry to show up at her doorstep a little bit before she's set to leave for the auditorium.

"Rachel. What are you doing here?"

"Accompanying you to the performance!" Rachel says brightly.

"No really, how are you here?" Santana says, but she stands aside, allowing Rachel to step into her home. She tries not to ogle Rachel's legs too much as she passes by. She may be taken, but she's not dead and Rachel is looking good.

"I see…" Rachel says, "Well, as you have no doubt gathered it is my fall break. I informed Tina I was going to be in town and requested that we meet for coffee at some point. She mentioned that glee club has Invitationals this week and invited me. I was more than happy to say yes. Yesterday, Tina called me back, and she informed me that Brittany requested that I accompany you because you would also be in attendance! So here I am!"

"And no one informed me of all this before now?" Santana says, looking skyward. No doubt Brittany thought it would be good for her to have someone accompany her tonight rather than attend alone. It's no secret that Rachel falls on the list of people she likes these days. Very few people make that list—as opposed to the one for people she merely tolerates. It just would have been nice if Brittany or Rachel or, hell, even Tina had given her a head's up.

"I guess not? Would you like me to…um…leave?" Rachel asks, her insecurity suddenly palpable.

"No," Santana sighs. "I'm sorry. Let me get my purse and we can head out."

"Okay!" Rachel responds with a broad smile. Santana resists shaking her head in bemusement at Rachel's quick change of moods.

"And I'm driving!"

Minutes later, they're on the road with time to spare. Rachel makes small talk about classes and friends and how things are going at their respective colleges. It's all relatively harmless, and Santana finds she doesn't mind it at all. It's only when she mentions Quinn in passing that things take a turn for the Rachel Berry level of weird.

"So you saw her last week? Quinn, I mean," Rachel says quickly. "I knew it was her fall break. I just wasn't aware if you would have been in town to see her."

"Yeah, I saw her. We went to the glee club practice last Friday afternoon actually," Santana says. She smirks as she remembers Quinn having to deal with Kitty and Marley.

"How was she?"

"Aren't you two like best friends or whatever now?"

"I… We talk almost every day," Rachel says, looking down into her lap. "But neither of us has had a chance to use our Metro North passes to visit each other. I just wanted to make sure she seemed fine in person."

"Yeah, don't worry, she was," Santana responds, but now her interest is piqued. Not using their train passes? Quinn always sucked at friendships, but her relationship with Rachel has always been a weird, tension filled thing that Santana has ceased trying to understand. Personally, she thinks they should just make out already. Then she'd have ammo to tease Quinn forever.

The rest of the ride is fairly quiet. They arrive early enough that Santana proposes tracking down the glee club backstage. "For good luck," she says.

"So you can 'get your mack on' with Brittany," Rachel responds.

Santana gives her a mild glare. "Never say that again."

"What?" Rachel says with an innocent smile.

Nevertheless, they make their way backstage and find the club getting ready for their performance. Santana zeroes in on Brittany. It doesn't matter that it's only been a couple of hours since they last saw each other. Brittany wraps an arm around her, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Thanks for going with San, Rachel," Brittany calls out across the room to where Rachel is being greeted by the veteran glee club members.

Rachel looks toward them, smiling broadly. Brittany grins and Santana finds herself being dragged toward the crowd. As Brittany and Rachel start talking, her eyes catch on Kitty and Marley just a few feet away talking with each other.  _That's a quick turn around from last week_ , Santana thinks. She tunes out the giggling and shouting around her to listen to their conversation.

"She's just so pretty and smart and  _perfect_ ," Marley says.

 _Oh my god._ Marley is still hung up on Quinn.

"I know right!" Kitty says brightly. "Though I do question her judgment slightly, I do find that you guys are not all bad. Not all the time anyway."

Santana isn't sure if she wants to laugh or roll her eyes. Instead she looks away from them, attempting to hold back a smirk. She catches Rachel's eye and realizes she had been listening in too. Rachel furrows her brow, angling her head toward Kitty and Marley.

Santana releases her smirk in full.

* * *

The couple of weeks between fall break and Thanksgiving actually fly by. And Santana finds herself driving home Tuesday night with Brittany entirely on her mind.

Unfortunately, it turns out that her break is not going to be entirely devoted to eating (both of the food and Brittany variety) as Mr. Schuester has requested that all the alumni return to help mentor the glee club before Sectionals following week. Apparently, he got the idea from her and Quinn's visit—and  _okay_ , she actually kind of enjoyed it then. And she likes the power she has over the rookies.

Almost everyone is already in the auditorium by the time she strolls in with Brittany on Saturday only a few minutes late. Rachel is standing with her hands on hips next to Mr. Schuester, surveying the glee club from the front row. Santana would bet good money that she arrived before Mr. Schuester did and had to wait outside until he unlocked the auditorium.

"Is Quinn coming?" is the very first thing out of Rachel's mouth upon seeing them.

"How about a 'Hello Brittany and Santana, how are you doing?' first?" Santana says.

Rachel has the decency to look a little guilty. "Hi. Sorry," she says breathlessly. "How are you two? How was your Thanksgiving?"

"Good and good!" Brittany says enthusiastically. "Except that Lord Tubbington ate all the turkey and then threw it up in the bathtub. That wasn't much fun for anyone."

Santana gives Brittany an affectionate smile before returning her attention to Rachel. "I thought you talked all the time. Shouldn't you know if Quinn was going to be here?"

Rachel bites her lip. "She did say that she was…"

Santana rolls her eyes. "Does that answer your question?"

"It's well past the time that we all agreed to arrive! I was wondering if she changed her mind or if you knew if she was going to arrive later or something of that manner," Rachel says.

Before Santana can even begin dignifying that with a response—and  _oh_  did she have all sorts of things to say about that—the auditorium door opens and Quinn comes strolling in.

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaims, taking quick steps toward her.

"Quinn…" Marley says breathlessly, just within Santana's earshot. And Santana rolls her eyes at the both of them.

And Quinn's stupid smile as Rachel hugs her is even worse. Santana throws up her hands in exasperation.

"They're even worse than I remember, and that one," Santana mutters to Brittany and jerks her thumb toward Marley, "is making it all the more ridiculous."

"Aw San, she's cute," Brittany says in response, "And Rachel and Quinn? They'll figure out unicorns are the answer sooner or later."

"Alright everyone!" Mr. Schuester interrupts. "Gather round, I'm going to assign each of the new members a mentor from our returning alumni that will offer _helpful_  advice about your performance as we go through our set list."

"I want Quinn!" Two voices ring out simultaneously. Kitty and Marley exchange surprised glances, which quickly evolve into glares.

Quinn raises an eyebrow in response, while Rachel's head swivels from Quinn to Kitty and Marley and back again.

"Seeing as we have uneven numbers, Quinn can split her time between the both of you," Mr. Schuester says with a bit of a pause, but his tone carries finality. "If that's okay with you Quinn?"

"Of course," Quinn says with a nod.

Santana unsurprised when she's assigned to Kitty and Rachel to Marley. The others she doesn't really pay much attention too. She's just all kinds of amused by the Rachel, Marley, and Quinn dynamic that will take place. Mr. Schuester has them start with their group number. Santana does her best to watch Kitty and give her a bit of advice between takes.

"You should try loosening up a bit. You're dancing is really tight and methodical, and I think it's causing your singing to be the same," Santana offers.

Kitty rolls her eyes dramatically. "Yeah, okay."

A thousand replies sit on the tip of her tongue, some snarky, some downright cruel, but she swallows them back. She turns around, sneering. If Kitty doesn't think her advice is worth her time, then she doesn't think watching Kitty is worth her time either. Besides, she has Brittany to watch.

Quinn chooses that moment to stroll over. "Did you have anything to tell her?"

Santana looks over her shoulder at Kitty, who seems to be very much at attention now that Quinn is near, and scoffs a very short "no" that earns an eyebrow raise.

Quinn turns to Kitty. "I only watched about half, but you should try relaxing your shoulders. It'll make everything flow much smoother, I promise."

Kitty nods her head with a slight smile. "Okay, I'll do my best."

"Bitch," Santana hisses to herself, looking upwards for a bit of patience. Yep, she'll definitely be spending the remaining afternoon watching Brittany instead.

And maybe some of the awkward tension between Rachel and Quinn. Because maybe she was only kind of sort of joking at prom about the making out, but damn if that whole Metro North pass thing didn't raise her eyebrows. And also that whole wedding thing— _what the hell was that even about_. Regardless, there's always been something about Rachel and Quinn's interactions together that's made her look twice when she's actually paying attention.

When Mr. Schuester calls for a break period, Santana doesn't even bother looking toward Kitty. Instead, she saunters over to Brittany, wrapping an arm around her waist and resting her forehead between her shoulder blades.

"Shouldn't you be helping out Kitty?" Brittany asks, but Santana can hear the smile in her voice and feel it through the touch of her hand.

"She doesn't want my help. Quinn can deal with it," Santana says. "This is what I get for trying to play nice."

"But I like it when you play nice, San. Sometimes, I do anyway. Other times, it can be fun when you're not so nice."

"Mmm, I like those times too," Santana says lowly.

"I think Rachel is about to go crazy again," Brittany says, dropping the mood suddenly.

Santana sighs. It's for the best anyway considering they still have quite a bit of time before they can be alone again. "Isn't she always?"

"No, really. Look."

Santana releases her hold on Brittany and quickly finds Rachel. She resists the laughter bubbling up through her and holds her reaction to a smirk.

Rachel stands with her lips pursed and arms crossed. Her right foot taps the floor in an irritated beat. It's where her irritation—her jealously, really—is centered that is the source of Santana's amusement.

Marley stands almost tucked into Quinn's side, looking up at her with wide, devoted eyes. She has one hand wrapped around Quinn's back to her shoulder and her other hand slowly runs up and down the length of Quinn's arm. Quinn says something, and Marley tosses her head back in laughter.

Santana would put down good money that Quinn said nothing funny whatsoever. Quinn's a lot of things, but funny is not generally one of them. She can also practically hear the growl from Rachel as she stomps away, making a beeline across the stage toward… _Kitty_?

_Oh, this is going to be good._

"Do you want me to get some popcorn?" Brittany asks.

"Nope, you just stay right here with me because I think if we're lucky we'll get a little girl-on-girl action to spice the afternoon up."

Brittany frowns. "Santana, what have I told you about objectifying women?"

"I'm just watching," she protests weakly.

"Behave," Brittany warns.

Santana makes a noise of affirmation for both of their benefits and tunes out the glee club and alumni conversing around her in order to listen.

"Hi Kitty," Rachel greets purposefully, "As you probably know, I'm Rachel. I couldn't but notice—"

"—that my dancing is really tight through my shoulders and I should loosen up, I know," Kitty interrupts sharply.

"Actually, I was going to say that your dancing was gorgeous, and I could easily pick out your voice from among the others. And while you occasionally wilted during longer notes, your voice is really lovely." Rachel says in a rush. There is nothing at all seductive or flirty about the delivery of her words, but Santana can read Rachel's intention plain as day as she sidles up next to Kitty and bats her eyes.

Santana looks away for a moment to see if Quinn has noticed and actually snorts at the way her friend's face can't decide whether if it wants to be drawn up in anger or all pained with angst. Santana catches giggling in her ear, and frowns in disbelief that Kitty is more receptive to Rachel than to her. Quinn's features, in the meantime, drop any form of emotion, becoming nothing more than a blank slate. She wraps an arm around Marley, who seems oblivious to the fact that something is wrong, and angles her head closer to the girl.

There's a huff from Rachel's direction and then Santana hears "I'll be right back." She swivels her attention from Quinn to Rachel, catching Rachel storming off the stage. Santana feels as if she's about to give herself whiplash the way she keeps going in between the two as Rachel stomps up the rows toward the door. Quinn stands frozen and impassive, watching her go.

"Go on Quinn," Brittany says quietly.

And then Quinn finally does move as Rachel passes through the door. "Sorry Marley" is all Quinn says as she draws in a breath and removes her arm.

"Yes!" Brittany says under her breath as Quinn jumps down off the stage and follows Rachel as quickly as she can without breaking into a run. "Come on San, let's go."

"I swear they have more drama than a reality TV show," Santana mutters, letting Brittany pull her toward the steps of the stage.

"We'll be right back Mr. Schue," Brittany calls after Quinn disappears through the doors and they make their way up the rows. They don't bother listening for a response. Brittany pokes her head out of the door, looking down both sides of the hallway.

"This way!" Brittany says, and Santana is yanked along in her wake.

"Rachel! Stop!"

Brittany pulls up at the corner of the hallway as Quinn's voice echoes down past the empty lockers. They slowly peak around the edge of the corner and are rewarded with the sight of Rachel and Quinn stopped in the middle of the hall, too involved with each other to pay attention to the fact that they're being watched.

"What is it Quinn? Shouldn't you be canoodling with Marley right now?"

"Canoodling? Really? If that's what we're going with then what in the world were you doing canoodling with  _Kitty_?" Quinn says, stepping into Rachel's space and practically hissing Kitty's name.

"That's none of your business. If you're going to canoodle with Marley than I see nothing wrong with canoodling with Kitty," Rachel says, standing her ground.

"Okay, can you stop using the word canoodle? It's ridiculous."

"No more ridiculous than the fact that you keep ignoring me every time I ask you to come visit me at NYADA!" Rachel snaps.

Quinn is silent in response. Santana exchanges a knowing glance with Brittany because  _yep_ —definitely more than enough drama for everyone.

"That's what I thought," Rachel says, somehow sounding both victorious and defeated. "We talk all the time, but you refuse to come visit or let me come to you. When we finally do get to see each other, you practically ignore me after our greeting and hang all over that girl! So unless you have something to completely justify those actions, I have every right to be a little hurt right now."

When Quinn looks down and away, shoulders slumping, Rachel sighs.

"Just leave me alone Quinn," Rachel says, now sounding utterly defeated as she turns her back to Quinn.

Santana actually finds herself holding her breath, mentally urging Quinn to stop being so stupid as Rachel begins walking away.

"Come on Quinn," Brittany says quietly. "Or…courage I guess is what Blaine would say."

Quinn doesn't move, and Rachel is quietly getting farther and farther away. Santana groans and shifts to do…well… _something_. She'll  _make_  Quinn deal with it.

"Wait," Brittany whispers, grabbing her arm. "Hang on…"

"Rachel!" Quinn calls out. Her voice is clear and composed, but her hands are balled into fists such that Santana knows that Quinn is nervous. Rachel stops in her tracks as Quinn strides forward with shaky steps. "You want to know why I avoided visiting you?"

"Yes," Rachel says as Quinn comes within arms reach.

"Because I was afraid I was going to do this."

And then Quinn's hands are cupping Rachel's face, and she's kissing her. Quinn is kissing Rachel, and Santana is pretty sure her mouth has dropped open because while she had thoughts that it might be something like this, it's totally different actually seeing it happen.

Quinn draws back from the kiss, and Rachel's eyes flutter open. She says, "For being so smart, you're an idiot Quinn Fabray."

And then Rachel lunges forward, kissing Quinn and pushing her back against the lockers. Quinn's hands bury themselves into Rachel's hair, and then Santana is certain she sees some tongue and—

"That's hot," Brittany says.

"Yeah," Santana says, doing her best to ignore the fact that it  _is_  Rachel and Quinn and it shouldn't be that hot—even though it most definitely is.

"Come on," Brittany says. "Let's get back to glee."

Santana lets herself be pulled away, thinking that it could have saved a whole lot of stupid drama if Rachel and Quinn had just done that years ago.

**End**


End file.
